My Time To Shine
by NobodySpecialNobodyImportant
Summary: Tori Vega is the voice behind it all. Too bad she wont be able to show anybody her real talent... A traumatizing event leads Tori in the care of her aunt and uncle. Will Tori be able to show the whole world what she's made of or will she be stuck behind the scenes while Jade calls all the shots? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Beep beep!_ The sound of the car horn screeched throughout the empty road way… empty except for the two cars that collided on that faithful day. It was an average day coming home from dinner, if it wasn't for the drunk driver driving in the wrong lane. _CRASH! SNAP!_ Screams filled the silence of the road and then there was nothing. Three people dead… two left alive. The driver and myself. I was in the hospital for two weeks. The driver was permitted to jail after he recovered for drinking while driving. After I was out I was weak and I wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even my cousin Jade. I soon became mute, only talking to people with a small whiteboard and threw text. I moved in with the West family after the accident. It's been a weak since then and school would be starting up again. I was to be going to Hollywood Arts High School. I had tried out long before the accident and they said I would be able to start in the new school year. After the accident I had my aunt explain to the principal about my current "issue". The principal said he still wanted me at the school, he said I belonged there.

_First Day of School September 1__st_

"TORI!" I heard Jade yell for me from downstairs. I had just finished getting my shoes on and was walking out the door of my room. Living with the West family was different from what I was used to. It was weird with my parents being gone, I'm healing. Little by little, but I was making progress. I even started wearing makeup again. I descended the stairs and saw Jade there twirling the keys in her hand with the door open waiting for me. "It's about time." She said irritated.

We never got along that well in the first place, you'd think after what I've been through she'd at least show _some_ sympathy toward me, but no. She's still as cold and mean as ever. I could see the hurt in her eyes thought from losing my parents which were her aunt and uncle. We got in the car silently and she drove us to HA. When we got there the school was… crazy. There were people break dancing and people singing and doing all sorts of talents in front of the building. I was in awe. I scurried after Jade like a lost puppy. Which I was at the moment, I still wasn't talking and I had no idea where to go.

"Hey, Jade!" Said a fiery, redheaded girl. She had bright red hair and honey brown eyes. She looked nice.

"Hi, Cat. Guys this is my cousin, Tori. Tori, this is Andre, Robbie, Cat, and my _boyfriend_ Beck." Jade said while snaking her arm around Beck's neck and kissing him quickly. _Gross_, I thought. Although Beck was far from being gross. He had nice long black hair and the most beautiful dark blue eyes. He was too cute for his own good.

Andre had beautiful chocolate skin and pretty brown eyes that went nicely with his dreads. They seemed to fit his personality. Robbie had a fro and brown eyes. They all said hey and Beck seemed to look at me a little longer than Jade had liked. She glared at me and stomped away. Leaving everyone here with me. I gripped my board I held to my chest, I didn't like to be alone with people I didn't know.

"Hello! My name's Cat. So you're Jade's cousin? That's weird, you look nothing alike and you're exact opposites!" Cat said. I nodded along with each word she said.

"So what school did you go to before this one?" Andre asked. I took out my expo pen and quickly wrote my response on my board.

"_Jefferson High School_."

"Ah, Jefferson High. I hate that school. I went there for one of their proms and it was the worst."

"_Yeah, the proms are pretty bad."_ (In case you haven't noticed she's writing all this on the board.)

"Why are you writing all your responses on a white board?" Beck asked. I looked up from my shoes and saw curiosity in his eyes. I thought he would have gone after Jade but he didn't, he stayed behind with his friends. My breath caught in my throat. I ducked my head down low and ran in the direction I saw Jade go. Once I was alone I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

I took out my schedule and looked at what my first class would be. _Sikowitz. Ironic,_ I thought. Jade had told me he was a physcho, now I understood by the name. I sighed and continued wondering the halls. The bell still hasn't rung yet. I saw Jade come out of a janitor's closet with someone right behind her. I hid behind the lockers that were there. I was guessing this was the deserted part of school considering the lockers are bare and the halls were disgusting. She had a smile on her face and when she turned around a boy with dark spiky hair came out and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. I gasped and ran the other way.

When I got to the main hall I saw it was almost deserted. I saw Beck walking up to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have asked you that. Let's start fresh. I'm Beck Oliver, junior here at Hollywood Arts." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook it quickly and wrote on my board.

_"Don't worry about it, you were just curious. It's not a big deal. My name's Tori Vega, cousin to Jade West and newly a junior here."_ I wrote.

"Well hello, Tori Vega. What's your first period?" He asked. I showed him my schedule. He smiled crookedly. "Follow me that's my first class, too." I followed him down the hall until we came to a door that said Sikowitz on it. I nodded to him and followed him inside. Everyone was standing in their own little groups. I followed Beck to where Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Jade were. Jade looked a little flushed from earlier. _I can't believe she's cheating on Beck_, I thought. It was disgusting.

"Alright class have a seat, have a seat!" A bald man said coming into the room. It looked like a hobo; he wasn't even wearing any shoes. Everyone scrambled to find a seat and I ended up sitting by Beck much too Jade's dismay. "Today we have a new student. Ms. Tori Vega." I smiled and waved to the class. That was all the productivity of the class, except Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Andre all did an improve lesson. I think I'm going to like this school.

**Okay! So this is my very first Victorious fic I hope I did okay! Review and let me know what you think! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

I used to wish to be in the spotlight. Have the whole stage to myself that was back when I was unafraid of anything. Back when I wasn't afraid of failing. I used to wish I never let anything affect me or my choices, especially Jade. I used to think we'd be friends one day. I used to WANT to be her friend. Now, I'm not so sure. After the stunt she pulled today with the janitor's closet I don't even think I know who she is anymore. Is this her way of coping with my parents? Or has she always been this way? I spent all night pondering this while I heard Jade fighting with Beck on the phone in the room next door. It's not like I was eavesdropping. She was literally screaming at him. About me of all people. I don't even know what I did wrong. The screaming stopped then there was a slam of a door. I figured it was Jade leaving to get some fresh air. I sighed. My aunt and uncle were out on a date and I was home alone. I picked up my guitar and strummed a few notes.

Sometimes I wondered if I made a mistake by choosing to never talk again. I missed singing, a lot. Sure, I sing to myself sometimes in my head but never out loud. I wasn't even sure my voice would even sound the same. I guess there was only one way to find out.

_OH yeah yeah_

My voice sounded scratchy but I cleared it a few times and it sounded decent.

_The situation turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down so many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it__  
__So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Ohhh__  
_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway__  
__Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_Now I know why know we can make it__  
__If you tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

I sighed. I could never go back to singing in front of people it'd be too much. I put my guitar down and looked up. I saw Jade standing in the doorway. My eyes widened.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone, as long as you do something for me. That voice of yours, not too bad for not being used in a while. Why don't you sing for me in my plays and musicals? So I can concentrate more on my footing than anything else, and of course that way my voice won't get overused. You do this for me and I won't tell anyone about your voice. What do you say?" Jade said walking slowly into my room to stand at the foot of my bed. I considered her offer. It would be a way for me to sing again, but did I really want to let Jade be the one to show it off? I sighed. There really was no other option. I nodded my head. "Good. Then we'll need to practice for the beginning of the year showcase. Have a good night, Tori." And with that said Jade left me to my own thoughts.

I'm not going to lie, Jade scares me. More than anything. She used to be so sweet and innocent when we were little then we were separated. She went to the fancy preforming schools and I went to the regular schools because I never thought I was good enough to go to one. Now I know I'm not good enough if I can't even face my fear and start talking. I sighed for the billionth time and lay down and went to sleep.

_The Next Day_

I woke up earlier than I normally would have. I decided I would walk to school today. It wasn't that far, maybe ten-fifteen minute walks. I got up and took a quick shower before deciding on what to wear. I chose purple and black spaghetti strapped tank top with my ripped up skinny jeans, my vest, and my purple vans. I applied light makeup and grabbed my bag and headed out the door. It was a nice day, or morning. I smiled; today was going to be a good day. I could feel it. I got to school soon enough and when I walked in I saw Cat sitting on the steps crying. I went over to her and sad down. I took out my whiteboard and marker and asked her what was wrong. She looked up at me with her tear stained face and hugged me. I had no other choice but to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I-I miss my brother!" She wept. I sighed. "He was everything to me! My best friend and today's his birthday and I can't see him!" I pulled back and looked at her weird. She must have seen my confusion so she explained. "My brother died when I was young and it's still fresh in my mind." She whispered. I wrote on my board.

_"Do you want to skip first and go and see him?"_ I asked her. Her face brightened a little bit.

"Tori! Thank you so much! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to eh parking lot. She led me to her small little blue bug and off we went to the cemetery. On the way there I was considering telling Cat about what happened, since she's lost a brother I guess she can relate. I wouldn't tell her today, I'd wait until tomorrow. Today is all about making her happy; not I. Cat kept telling me all of these stories about her brother. She also said no one but me knows about her brother. Not even Jade, and I thought her and Jade were best friends. "Thank you, Tori. For coming with me. There is no way I would have been able to tell Jade about my brother… or anyone else in our group for that matter. I just met you and I already trust you and love you like a sister. I'm glad you came to HA, Tori. I think you've brought the life back into the school." Cat smiled.

I almost started crying. I already meant so much to her? After just a day of knowing her? Was I really that special to everyone? I smiled. I guess things are looking up after all.

**Kinda short… but I am open to any suggestions whatsoever! I would actually kinda like some… thanks to those who review! And remember the more reviews I get the quicker I can update!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"We're here..." Cat whispered. I could see the tears start to form in her eyes. I squeezed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and we got out of the car. I followed her silently to his grave and crouched down with her to read the tombstone.

_Here Lies Samuel John Valentine_

_Wonderful friend and the best brother in the word_

_September twelfth 1990 to November second 2004_

_He was only fourteen when he died_, I thought. I looked over at Cat and saw her crying. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. I sighed.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7] _

I silently sand the song my mom used to sing to me when I was little. Cat stopped crying and had a gentle soft smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Tori. That song was beautiful. But, I don't understand. I thought you couldn't talk. That's what Jade told all of us." She asked. I sighed. I already sang to her, might as well tell her the story of what happened.

"I can talk. I just choose not to. A few months ago my parents and I were on our way home from dinner and there was an accident. Dad was driving and my mom was in the passenger seat while I was in the back. Me and mom were cranking up the toons and were dancing and singing way off key just for the heck of it. Well, there was a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road… and they crashed head on into our car. I woke up two days later and I was told of what happened and that my parents were dead and I was lucky to be alive. After that I decided why bother talking or singing when singing is what distracted my parents and caused us to crash? So I gave it all up. You're the only one I've talked to, other than that it was just Jade who would come in my room and listen to me sing silently." By now tears were streaming down my face. Cat took me in her arms and rocked me slowly shushing my sobs.

"You know, Tori. I've learned to never blame yourself for anything that was out of your hands. Don't give up talking or singing for something that you couldn't control. If anything it was the other drivers fault for drinking and driving. Everything happens for a reason, you might not believe that but I do. Your parents are in a better place; they're away from the dangers of the world and are at peace. They're watching over you, Tori. Always keeping an eye out for you. Do you feel that breeze that randomly brushes past you whenever you're upset or confused? That's them calming her down. You can't see them but they can see you, they're keeping you safe. Whenever something almost falls on you or spills on you, it's them stopping it from happening. I feel my brother all the time when I'm on stage or when I'm upset. Especially now, I can feel him brushing up against me and guiding me to where I need to go. You're alive today for a purpose. Your parents have served their time on earth, now it's your turn to do what you were born to do." I took in all that Cat said and realized she was right.

I was here for a purpose, and damnit I was going to find out what it is. I smiled.

"Thank you, Cat. Thank you so much!" I hugged her and we fell down laughing. "Come on, let's get back to school." I took her hand and grabbed her and raced her back to the car. When we got back we realized we missed more than just first period. It was already lunch time by the time we got there.

We found everyone outside at our usual table. In the car I told Cat I wasn't ready to let everyone know I was able to talk, not yet anyway.

"There you guys are! Where have you been?" Andre asked. Cat smiled.

"A place." She said.

"What kind of place?"

"A special place." Cat started giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"Tori. Come with me for a minute." Jade said. She got up and I followed her inside to the janitor's closet. The same one I saw her and that boy in. "I'm auditioning for a play, a musical actually. I need you to be there. It's Friday after school, I'll need you to sing for me. I took tech theatre so I know how everything works. I'll be singing _Tell me You Love me._ Learn it." She handed me the lyrics to the song and I sighed. _So it begins_, I thought.

**Okay now that was really short! But I thought I should fill everyone in on Cat's story ^_^ hope I did okay :/ anyway! Review and let me know what you think and give me suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Jade got the part for the play. I figured she would, she was praised for her dancing and singing and her acting skills. When we had gotten home all she did was tell me everything I did wrong. I miss how Jade used to be before she grew up. I want the sweet innocent one like back then. I want my cousin back. My best friend, the one I told everything too. But that person is gone now and in their place was a cold, heartless, women. I sighed. Was she ever going to be that kind, warm, loving person ever again? I rolled over and saw it was 9:30pm. I sighed again. I've been doing that a lot lately. Tomorrow was Friday, finally! Then it was the weekend. I was going to go to Cat's house after school. I smiled. Cat was the closest I had to family at the moment. Jade isn't much of anything to me right now. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_The Next Day_

Cat gave me a ride to school next day so I wouldn't have to ride with Jade. She was so nice to me, even after I told her everything about my parents.

"Are you excited for this weekend?" Cat asked me. I smiled.

"I'm so excited!" I said. I found it easier to talk and sing around Cat. She understood my fear of talking to too many people so soon.

"Yay!" The rest of the ide was spent in silence. When we got to the school I saw Jade and Beck fighting again. I rolled my eyes. Cat looked to see what I was staring at and she sighed. "They've been fighting a lot more lately, I wonder why." I followed Cat inside and to my boring locker. "Tori! You haven't decorated your locker yet!" I shrugged. I would have responded but we were at school and there were people around. "We should decorate it after school!" Cat jumped up and down and clapped her hands. I laughed at her. She acted like such a kid but it fit her personality. The doors slammed open and in came a storming Beck. He strode right up to me and Cat and grabbed my arms and kissed me. I was in shock. My eyes were wide open and I was frozen to the spot. After a few seconds I relaxed into his touch kissing him back. A minute or two later he pulled away and smiled at me. I looked behind me and saw Jade fuming. I gasped and hid behind Cat. She was going to kill me!

"What the hell, Beck! You're MY boyfriend!" Jade yelled. A crowd was gathered by now.

"You know, that's exactly what I thought before I saw you in the janitor's closet having sex with Ryder! How do you think that makes me feel Jade? I gave you two years of nothing but loyalty! Then to find out you and Ryder have had a thing for a year and a half hurts. We're over, Jade. Done." Beck said and started walking toward Sikowitz room.

"You!" Jade pointed at me. My eyes widened as she came storming toward me. She pushed Cat out of the way and pushed me against the lockers. I've never seen this side of Jade before. And I didn't like it. She raised her hand to punch me but I ducked and crawled away from her. She grabbed me by the foot and started dragging me back towards her. I was kicking at her hand but she wouldn't let go. I heard Cat yell for Lane. But he wasn't here yet. She grabbed me by the shirt and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground holding my eye. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you in after your pathetic parents died! You're not my cousin! I gave you a place to stay! A place to call home and this is how you repay me?" Jade yelled, pulling me up again. Everyone was standing there and watching. No one bothered to help me.

I look Jade straight in the eye and glared at her. I did the one thing I least expected myself to do. I talked to her.

"What is the matter with you? You brought this on yourself by cheating on Beck with Ryder. You're the one that broke his heart. I had nothing to do with it. You didn't give me a place to stay, or a place to call home. You have done nothing for me. Your parents did. My parents aren't pathetic. They never were. They were amazing. They helped you out while your parents were having money troubles. They helped pull your parents out of debt. I am your cousin whether you like it or not, Jade. We're family. And family means nobody gets left behind. You left me behind when middle school started and you started going to acting classes. You left ME, Jade. I NEVER left you. It was all you." I said. Jade's eyes widened and she let me go. I fell back against the lockers and she ran out of the school.

"What happened?" Lane asked running in from outside. So he chose now to arrive? I blinked a few times and tenderly touched my eye. I felt it swelling up. "Oh my goodness, Tori! Come with me!" Lane wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to the nurse's office. The nurse gave me an ice pack and Cat came in after she left to check on me.

"Are you okay, Tori?" She asked me. I nodded. "I'm sorry about Jade. If I wasn't so shocked I would have helped! But I was scared! I've never seen Jade this angry before! Especially over Beck… I wonder why he kissed you anyway. I mean he doesn't usually go up to people and randomly kiss them! Well, there was this one time when I dared him to kiss Robbie… But that's different! He didn't have a choice! Hey, Tori. IF you and Jade are fighting do you want to stay at my house for a few days? I'm sure my parents won't mind. Here I'll even call and ask them right now! BRB!" Cat said whipping out her phone and walking out into the hall. I laughed. She was such a spazz but that's why she was my best friend. Someone knocked on the door and then came in. It was Andre.

"Hey, Tor. You feelin' alright? I know we're not very close but I think we should be. You're a really cool girl, especially since you stood up to Jade like that." He said. I laughed. I've hear Andre humming in the halls and writing something down.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said. His eyes brightened.

"It's nice to hear you talk. I've always wanted to hear what it would sound like. And now I know. Anyway, I gotta head to class. I'll tell Sikowitz what's up." Andre smiled and walked out leaving me to my thoughts. The next to come in was Robbie and his puppet Rex.

"Hey, Tori. I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Robbie. I'm sorry for Jade did. I hope you're okay. Here, I picked it for you." Robbie handed a pretty red rose. I smiled.

"Thank you, Robbie. But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to! And Rex said you'd like it."

_BRIIIING_

"There goes the bell! Bye, Tori, hope you feel better." Robbie said and walked out. I set my ice pack on the table beside where I was sitting. I grabbed the note the nurse wrote me for when I was feeling good enough to head to class. I grabbed my bag and walked out. When I walked out I saw someone standing at my locker.

"Hey."

**Aaaaand that's the end of chapter foouuuurrrrr (: I had to get some dialogue in there. Don't hate me for making her talk so soon but I had too! It was something that had to happen. Review and let me know if you love it or hate it! And check out my other story. Letters. It's a Bori fic! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"_Hey."_

Just that one simple greeting brought my heart racing. It wasn't the word but it was the person that had said it. I looked to my right and saw Beck leaning against my locker. My boring grey locker. He stood up straight and walked toward, stopping just five feet in front of me.

"How's your eye?" He asked.

"It hurts, but I'll live." I smiled lightly. I couldn't shake the butterflies he was giving me. Sure, he kissed me. But it was only to get back at Jade. Right?

"That's good. Look, I'm sorry about the kiss. I wanted to kiss you since your first day here, and hey. I thought it would be the perfect excuse because of Jade ad Ryder… so I saw my chance and I took it." He explained. I smiled. His face was so red.

"Well, thanks I think. I have to get to class. See you around?" I asked before walking in the direction for Sikowitz.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." He looked disappointed. I sighed and went to class.

When I walked in everyone turned and looked at me. Cat got up and gave me a big hug, I hugged her back.

"Ms. Vega! How nice to see you're up and about. Tell me, how's your eye?" Sikowitz asked while sipping some of his coconut milk.

"It hurts, but I'll live." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Great news! So glad to hear your voice, Tori. Come now class, let's do an impov lesson. Tori! You're up, pick your actors." I set my bag down in my chair and got up on the stage.

"Okay, let's see. Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Beck." I said. I saw Beck sneak into the room behind me and called him up. Jade was sulking in a corner looking at her detention slip. Her head snapped up when she heard me call her name. I smiled smugly at her. They all came up to the stage.

"Okay! We need a place!" Sikowitz said.

"Home!" Robbie shouted.

"Okay! Home! Event?"

"News!" Andre said.

"Andre, no one wants to hear news. News is boring."

"Big news?"

"Yes! Big news. Okay, Tori, assign parts." Sikowitz sipped his coconut milk.

"Okay, Jade. Go wait out in the hall right there. Cat, Robbie, and Andre. You three will be the kids. Beck, you and I will be the parents."

"And action!"

"Guess what, kids! I got you a present!" I said.

"What is it?" Cat said in a childish voice.

"It's a pet dog!" I said as I walked out into the hallway and dragged Jade inside. "Look kids! Isn't she a beauty" Jade crouched down on her hands and knees and looked irritated. "Dogs are supposed to bark. So bark." I whispered in Jade's ear. She growled. "Oh no! This dog has flees in her fur." Cat, Robbie, and Andre backed away saying ew. "Good thing I read online a special treatment for flees."

"What did it say, honey?" Beck said wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Jade growled again.

"Coffee gets flees right out." I walked off the stage and grabbed some kids drink. I tore the lid off and dumped it all over Jade's head. Everyone cheered and clapped. "There you go, now you're all clean." Jade stood up and glared at me. I stood my ground.

"You did that on purpose." She said through clenched teeth.

"Obviously." I smiled. She screamed and stormed out of the room. Everyone clapped me on the back.

"That was amazing, Tori." Beck said, he smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back. Things were finally looking up.

**Okay now that was short! But I've been super busy lately! I might be able to update another one later tonight or early tomorrow. Remember to review!**


	6. Make It in America

_Make It in America_

"Hey, Tori!" I heard Andre calling me from across the hallway. It's been about two months since the whole Jade incident. Her parents made her switch to a normal high school. I can't imagine how she must feel right now. "Everything's all set for tonight. You sure you're up for it?"

"I'm 100% sure, Andre. Thanks for setting it up. It means a lot to me." I smiled. Lately I've been spending all my free time in my room or in the music room here at HA. I've been planning a big performance for the End of Fall Showcase. It's going on tonight in the theatre. Mine's the last performance. None of my friends know I'm in it except for Andre. Not even Cat knows about it, and she's my best friend.

"Hey, Tori, are you going to the Showcase tonight?" Beck asked me. Beck and I have grown awfully close in the last two months. It's gone from flirting in the halls to subtle little unseen actions between when no one's looking. He would brush his hand against mine while we walk together in the hall or he would lightly rub my knee at the lunch table, and lately he's been giving me kisses on my cheek when no one's watching or when he picks me up from school and when he drops me off. Don't get me wrong, Beck is so cute, but I don't know. There's something about him that I'm dying to know, something about his past.

"Well, of course I am." I said turning around to face him.

"Well, do you want to go together? Or carpool I mean." His cheeks lightly turned pink from his little slip up. He's so cute.

"I'd love to. Pick me up at 5:30?"

"Sure. See you tonight, Tor." He winked and started walking toward his car. Andre gave me a ride to school today and since I have another practice he said he'd take me home.

"What was that about?" Andre asked, giving me a knowing look. I smiled.

"Nothing," I shook my head and walked toward the music room to practice.

_Later that day_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll get it!" I shouted running down the stairs. My aunt and uncle were getting ready to go to the showcase while Jade was showing up a little later with her new boyfriend. I'd like to think Jade and I could be close again like we used to be when we were little. But after that incident in the hallway I don't think we could ever be like that again. We would constantly get into arguments at home when we would bump into each other on the stairs or at the dinner table. "Hey." I smiled while answering the door.

"Hey, beautiful," Beck said and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't hide the blush that made its way onto my face. He smiled at my blush and laughed. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand and brought me to his car. He opened the door for me like the gentlemen he is. Why Jade would ever cheat on him I'd never know.

"Anyone ever told you that you are just absolutely amazing?" I said. I love seeing the blush that he has when someone gives him compliments.

"Well, I have heard it a few times." He mumbled. I laughed.

"You're cute." My eyes widened. I've never said that to him before.

"You think I'm cute, Ms. Vega?" He gave me his sexy look. The look he gives me when he's trying to be cool. His eyes glaze over and his lids are half closed while his lips are slightly parted into a crooked smile. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"No comment." I slumped down in my seat while he laughed at me. Five minutes later we arrived at the school. It'd be a half hour until the Showcase started and another hour and a half until I go on.

"So tell me again why we had to show up so early?" Beck asked me leaning his seat all the way back and stretching.

"To get good seats, that's why." I said putting my seat back with his.

"You know something, Tori? I've never had so much fun at this school until you showed up. Andre is so focused on his music now more than ever. Cat has a hop in her step wherever she goes. Robbie has even gotten rid of Rex. And me, you've made me see who I really am"

"And who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I'm Beck Oliver. Son of Rick and Samantha Oliver. Younger brother of Dylan Oliver. A dedicated young actor in the making. I'm a guy whose 17 years old who's been threw a lot in the past two years. A guy who's been able to overcome all that because of one special that walked into my life two years ago. All because of a girl I fell in love with." I was shocked. Beck's in love with me. "And that's you, Tori." I was at a loss for words. Beck loved me? Me? Of all the girls in the school, he's in love with me. He looked confused. "I'm sorry, just forget I said anything." He fixed his seat and got out of the car. I did the same and went around to his side and put my hands on the sides of his face. I looked him directly in the eyes and kissed him. I kissed Beck Oliver.

His lips were soft and gentle. It took him a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. He relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't long until we both pulled away for air. I smiled up at him. I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers.

"Come on, lover boy. Let's get some seats."

_An hour later_

We were nearing the third to last performance when Andre texted me. Jade and her parents and her boyfriend were sitting somewhere in the middle while Cat was next to me and Robbie was the other side of Beck.

_Hey, Tor. Time to head back stage. –A_

_On my way. –T_

I leaned over and whispered in Beck ear. "I'm going to the bathroom. Let me know how the rest of the people do." He nodded and kissed my cheek real quick before I got up. I made sure they weren't looking before darting back stage. Sinjin handed me my outfit and shoes and lead me to the dressing rooms for the girls. I quickly changed into black leather skinnies, a sparkling red one sleeved shirt and black heeled boots. (The outfit she wore in TGP.) I took my time re-curling my hair and doing my makeup. When I finished with the last curl Andre came back and said it was time. I got up and took a deep breath. This would be the first time I preform since my parents died. I checked my phone before the second to last performance was over. It was from Beck.

_This is terrible! Come back! I'm so lonely… -B_

_Sorry! Can't. Ran into Sikowitz in the hallway and can't get away. –T_

_You suck. I'm kidding I love you -B_

_Ha ha. Thanks. I love you too GTG! –T_

"We got a special treat for ya'll out there in the audience. This girl has got some skill. Give it up for Tori Vega!" I heard Sinjin shout into the mic. I grabbed my mic and took another deep breath. I listened to the intro before going on.

Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America

I couldn't help but glance at Beck in the audience. He looked surprised and amazed at the same time. Cat was dancing in her seat and Robbie was nodding his head to the beat. I smiled and continued the song.

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

When I finished everyone stood up and cheered for me. Even Jade did. She had the biggest smile on her face. She caught my eye and mouthed "great job". I smiled even bigger at that.

That's when I decided this is what I was born to do. I was born to put out old fires and create newer ones. I'm here to change the way this school works, how the world works. I'm the Peace Keeper. And I definitely made it shine.

**And that lady and gentlemen is the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it! I know it was short but that's how I planned it out to be in the first place. Let me know your opinions! I should be starting up another Victorious fic in a few days. Soooooo if you wanna read it then alert me!(: Bye!**


End file.
